


The Change

by Ninjava



Series: A Perfect Pet [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Dominance, F/M, One Shot, Oral, Restraint, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjava/pseuds/Ninjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse inside the mind of a sub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change

I wasn't by any stretch of the imagination new to sex, in fact I unfortunately used it as a coping mechanism and a way to feel as though I had control.

You changed that.

You brought to me the discovery that sex was for pleasure, deep, emotional, euphoric pleasure. As we talked I learned that to truly enjoy sex I needed trust, communication, equality and a sense of myself. You didn't touch me for months as you molded me into this new person. It was strictly talk. Words that sent shock waves through my body, my acute awareness that blood wasn't just rushing to my cheeks, but also to my sensitive crotch.

I denied my submissive side for as long as I could remember, it had to be weakness to be submissive right? You proved me wrong. My love, loyalty and trust in regards to you brought about a whole new feeling for me. A feeling of wanting, needing, to please you. To surrender myself in all ways to you. Instead of the fear of being vulnerable, it was replaced with an absolute desire to expose all sides of myself to someone I knew would never hurt me or take advantage of me.

And I became insatiable.

As I think of serving you, my heart rate increases, my skin burns and goosebumps rush across my skin like a sharp winter air. I slowly slip my foot into my six inch heel, buckling the strap with shaky hands. It's not nerves that make my hands shake, but rather the anticipation of the intense pleasure I know your hands, mouth and cock will bring me. I quickly get the second one on and stand in front of the mirror to make sure that what I will present to you will please you. Smooth skin, intense eyeliner to accent my desire filled eyes, exposed heavy breasts, and one flimsy black thong to accent the black heels.

You will be home shortly and I'm sure to clip up my hair to keep it out of my way as I am fully prepared to serve you orally when you walk in the door. I hear the car door close and I hurry to take my position. I reach my knees as you reach the door. I gaze up and find your look of approval as the door gently closes behind you and you step out of your pants.

You pull the silk scarf from the stairway railing and I shuffle on my knees to put my back to you, my hands automatically in position. You lean in and softly kiss my neck and cheek as you grasp both of my hands in your one, the pressure of your restraint makes me sigh in pleasure. I feel the cool silk start to wrap around my wrists and I feel my thighs heat up and my vagina moisten in response. You give one quick, last pull and I know I'm set.

You grasp the side of my head as you walk around me, placing that beautiful penis just out of reach of my mouth. I lick my lips and gaze up at you with hungry eyes.

"Please, may I have it?" I ask.

"Where?" You respond as you barely trace the head of your cock along my lips.

"My mouth master, please." I beg.

You give me a half smile and reward my desire to serve you by coming just that one step closer so that I can wrap my watering mouth around your cock. It's hot, salty and smooth. It's delicious, and I'm amazed at how wet my pussy becomes as I'm down on my knees hungrily eating your cock.

You begin to rock into my mouth, and I open up more, relaxing my throat so that you can take me. Oh how I wish my hands weren't tied so that I could touch myself and release the orgasm that is building deep within me. I moan around you in frustration and you moan your approval of the vibrations along your shaft.

It won't be long now, and I anxiously await the hot load of cum that's about to shoot down my throat. God, just the feeling of you cumming, the hard pulsations --either in my mouth, my pussy or my ass-- can get me off. My pleasure is locked in your pleasure. You start to pull back and I feel the swelling of your cock in my mouth and I close my eyes to relish in your release.

 _Mmm...yes, yes that's good. So fucking good_. My pussy throbs and twitches and I can only hope you plan on owning me completely later tonight.

"Very good pet, very good indeed." You compliment as you wipe one small trace of cum off my lip.

"Thank you sir." I bow my head. Sometimes I’m saddened that I am not allowed to utter your name during these moments, for your name itself—Zac, weakens my knees.

You walk behind me and gently undo my ties, take my hand and stand me up. You lift my chin to look at you, those stunning, rich, dark eyes. _Please kiss me,_ I beg in my head, _for I love you so completely_.

You smile at me, rubbing your thumb along my cheek and kiss me softly. "You shall be rewarded later, pet."


End file.
